


The Smile That Nearly Gave It All Away.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in the control room, Sam couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Jack stood beside her watching, he knew she was going to give the game away looking like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after a conversation on Twitter. We were discussing a picture of Sam and Jack stood side by side. The picture showed Sam grinning like mad. Someone mentioned the fact we all knew why she was smiling that like, a very pleasurable night spent with Jack of course. So this story was born.

Sam opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the light shining through the blinds hitting her face and making her squint. She went to move her arms to rub her face but only managed to bring one to her face. Shifting a little to see why her arm was not obeying her brain she found herself pinned to the bed, her arm under whatever, or whoever was pinning her to the bed. Using the little bit of leverage she had she moved her body enough to look down at the person who was wrapped around her. 

The first thing she saw was a mess of silver hair sticking up in every direction possible. She could feel warm breath on her bare breast that wasn't being used as a pillow to support the silver-haired man. The sheet that was covering both her and her bed buddy was resting near both their waists so she had an uninterrupted view of the lean, well muscled and tanned back and torso that was flush against her own torso.

Between the arm that was placed protectively around her waist and the leg that she could feel wrapped around her own the events leading to the position she was in came flooding back.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Carter, you still here?” Stating the obvious when he saw the woman hunched over her laptop. 

“Sir, I thought I was the last one here. I was just finishing up..,” But was cut off before she finished her explanations by a sharp “Ah,” from the man in front of her. 

“Don't care, Carter, it's home time. You remember home? The place we go to when we finish kicking Gou'ld ass and to lick out wounds.” Looking at her before rocking on the balls of his feet. 

They both stood staring at each other before Sam signed and turned to start closing down the multiple programs running on her laptop. Jack stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he waited for his blond-haired, blue-eyed 2IC and scientist to shut everything down. When she was done and she had shut the lid on her laptop she stood up and walked up to her CO.

“Ready, where's my other boys?” Looking up into Jack's chocolate-brown eyes. 

Looking into Jack's eyes was never a good idea, especially after they had been on a tough mission. She could quite easily drown in the pools of swirling brown that were locked with her blue ones. When Jack let his guard down or it slipped a little, she got to see what he was both thinking and feeling in those eyes of his. Like now, he was tired and needed the four-day stand down they had been put on. Under the tiredness she could see a look of concern, but for who she wasn't sure. There was also a little sadness that seemed to always be there no matter what they had achieved. 

“T is in his quarters meditating or whatever, and as far as I know Danny boy has gone home. Don't worry, I chased them before I came for you. Do you need to pick anything up or you ready to leave?” Inclining his head towards the sky. 

“I'm good, I am sure I have clothes at home that don't look like this.” Finally breaking eye contact and looking down at the blue BDU shirt and pants she was wearing. 

“Good, let's go then. What do you fancy for supper? We can pick something up on the way.” Stepping aside to let Sam past him as they headed into the corridor and towards the first elevator to take them to the surface. 

“How about Pizza? We can work it off on Monday morning in the gym with a good sparring session.” Looking up and smiling as they reached the elevator.

“Pizza it is then.” Knowing he could never say no when she smiled at him. 

Getting out the first elevator they both stood and signed out, Jack taking longer as he scanned the book and pointing to a signature halfway up the page. Sam looked at where Jack pointed and nodded. Daniel had indeed signed out and left the mountain. Stepping up to the second elevator Sam pressed the button and stood with her hands clasped behind she back. Jack still had one hand in his pocket while the other fiddled ideally with his shirt cuff as he stood beside her. Entering the elevator when it arrived it was Jack who pressed the button to take them to the surface and into the normal world. 

The silence between them was a comfortable one as the strode out the elevator and towards the parking lot. There weren't many cars left as Jack scanned the cars looking for Sam's Volvo. When Sam saw his eyes darting around she pointed to the opposite side of his truck.

“My bike is there. When I came in the other day it was a nice morning and I needed the rush.” Digging in her pants pocket for the key chain. 

“Explains no car. So how do want to do this?” When they came to a stop beside their respective modes of transport.

“Your house probably has more beer than mine sir.” Laughing a little when she saw the smirk on his face and the eyebrow raise to near his hairline. 

“Right. So do you want to go home first and I can order the pizza for say an hours time?” Glancing at his watch before looking back at Sam.

“That's fine. Shouldn't take more than an hour to get home and change.” Stepping up to her bike and straddling it.

Jack stood back and watched as she turned slightly after sitting and opened the box to remove her helmet. Taking the helmet she pulled it on and did the chin strap up, the key dangling from between her teeth. Jack was focused on her mouth as her watched her put the bike key in her mouth, her lips parting so he could see two rows of purely white teeth. His mind went on a little trip as he wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue along her teeth as he sought access to her mouth while he kissed her. Giving his head a little shake he focused back on Sam as she took the key and slotted it in the ignition. When she turned it the bike gave a sharp loud roar and then spluttered before going silent. Sam looked at Jack and then back at the bike. After trying to start the bike three more times she gave up and removed the key. Climbing off she bent over and started to look the bike over, trying to identify the problem. She was just about to start pulling at some part when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't even attempt to, let's lift it on the back and get it back so you can work on it tomorrow.” Giving her that look that said he was not going to back down. 

Sam saw the look on his face and stood up, she knew he was right.

“Yes, Sir.” Unclipping her helmet and stowing it back in the box. 

Between them, they managed to lift the bike and Jack secured it with some straps he had rolled in the back of the cab.

“Your house first, then mine?” As he did the last clip on the tailgate up and walked to the driver's side. 

Sam just nodded as she walked to the passenger side and opened the door. When they were both in the car and seat belts were fastened, Jack started the truck and pulled out of the parking space. Driving to her house they again sat in silence, only the odd glance passing between them. Words were rarely needed when it was just the two of them. Years of them working and fighting side by side had given them a unique bond that went past the normal. Neither was sure if it was the fact they had faced so much together or the fact there was always that undercurrent of their professional relationship. The never far from the surface sexual tension that ebbed, flowed and seemed to grow with each passing day no matter how much they tried to deny it.

Sam was lost in thought about some of the things that happened over the past week when she was stirred from her thoughts by a warm, firm hand resting on hers and squeezing it. Turning she looked at Jack and gave him a half-smile before a huge yawn took over and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Go open the garage and we can get the bike in. I will order pizza and we can stop here, you're too tired to be traveling around.” Letting go of her hand before getting out the truck. 

Sam realised that the drive home had made her suddenly tired, the weeks events finally catching up with her. Getting out the truck she made her way to the garage and opened the door, reaching just inside to flick the light on. When she reached the truck Jack had released the bike and together they lifted it down. Sam took it and slowly wheeled it up and inside the garage, flicking the light off and shutting the door when it was secure. When she reached her front porch she saw Jack stuff his phone back in his pocket and smile at her.

“Pizza is on its way, now hurry up and open the door, I need to check beer supplies in case I got to go and get some.” Watching Sam laugh and shake her head as she used her key to open the front door.

Letting Jack enter first she watched as he made his way straight to the kitchen. As she looked down at her boots and decided the bedroom was better for removing them, she heard the refrigerator open and close and bottles clink together. 

“Carter, how come the only thing in there is beer and diet soda? At least mine will contain some new forms of antibiotic when I get back. Probably from milk and yogurt that have been there a month.” Popping the lids on the two beer bottles and passing her one when he met her in the hallway. 

“Is it bad I can't remember the last time I was here to actual buy groceries, sir. I am sure the last couple of days off I got I was called back from Daniel's when we were sat eating Chinese. I never left the base after that as the gate was playing up for the full three days.” Walking into the lounge and flipping a table lamp on.

“Yeah, I would say you need to come home more if you can't remember the last time you were here. Like I keep saying, you really need a life.” Kicking his shoes off and dropping down onto the couch. 

“I would say make yourself at home but looks like you already did.” Watching as Jack shuffled around and rested his sock clad feet on the coffee table. “The remote is there if you want the T.V on, sir. I won't be long, just going to get changed.” Turning to leave the room as Jack picked the remote up. 

Sam walked to her bedroom and heard the T.V in the lounge. Sitting on the bed she started on her laces and after a couple of minutes, she had her boots off. Tucking them under the bed she stood up and undid her belt, then flipped the button and slid down the zipper on her pants. Shimming out of them she stepped out of them and picked them up, throwing them in the laundry hamper. After slowly undoing the shirt buttons she let it slip off her shoulder and balled it up. Sending it across the room she took hold of the hem of her black t-thirst and started to pull it up over her head. She had just pulled it up over her head and was about to fully remove it when she heard a knock on the bedroom door and the door opening. 

“Carter, how the hell…..oh crap.” She heard Jack say as he stepped into the room and got a sight of her with her t-shirt still half on above her head.

It might not have been so bad if she could actually see the man in question, but her head was still in the middle of her t-shirt. She could feel her cheeks flame and the ensuing blush spread down her neck and stop just short of her breasts. She could hear Jack's breathing as he took in the sight of her stood in just her underwear, her not so military issues black panties and bra on full display. Well, at least, she had decent underwear so there was a plus side to this. Slowly she removed the t-shirt and contemplated using it to cover herself, yet decided it was a little late. Looking down when her head popped out the garment she looked at the floor before dropping her arms to her sides, the t-shirt falling beside her feet. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her head and looked at Jack, his body stood still in the bedroom doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

“Carter, how the hell...oh crap,” He called out as he stopped in the open doorway and took in the sight of Sam stood in nothing but her underwear.

He couldn't move, his body suddenly made of naquider and weighing the same as the Stargate. He even tried closing his eyes but they seemed to have popped out his head and he had lost control of them too. His treacherous eyes started at her feet and her painted pink toenails. They slowly worked their way up her perfectly toned calves, moving on to her amazing defined thighs. When they reached her groin he swore blind he had stopped breathing. Covering what he knew to be the most perfect ass in the universe was a skimpy pair of black lace panties. He did not want to linger on what was under the lace at the front so his eyes travelled north to her perfect hips, waist and torso. He could just imagine running his fingertips up and down her creamy white skin as she lay under him. 

Without realising he was shifting from side to side, a feeble attempt to relieve the pressure growing in the front of his blue BDU pants. When his eyes came to rest on her black lace covered breasts he knew then he was either dead or dying. He had never, even in his wildest fantasies, imagined her looking this hot and sexy. He had to do a deal with his groin for some one on one time later just to get his eyes up and away from her perfectly rounded breasts. As he worked his way to her chest and neck he saw the bright red tinge that coloured her skin. She knew he was still there and he knew when she removed the t-shirt he was either going to be dead, or his feet wouldn't touch the ground when she kicked his ass out the front door for still being stood there. 

He finally reached the point where her t-shirt rested on her neck and was suspended in the air by her arms. Slowly she pulled it up and over, never once making eye contact as she stared at the floor till the top was completely removed. This was it, this was where he said goodbye to his pitiful life and went to be with Charlie. He watched her arms fall to her side and the t-shirt hit the floor as her head slowly rose till she was looking at him, their eyes locking instantly with each other.

Neither moved nor spoke as they looked at each other. Jack's tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dessert dry lips. He needed to keep eye contact with her, he could not let his eyes take in the sight before him. He would wait and let her make the first move, he would live longer if she decided what to do.

As Sam's eyes locked eyes with the now near black of Jack's she was both surprised, shocked and hell, even turned on by the look that he was giving her. Between the look of pure lust and desire that shone through the blackness, there was also a look of uncertainty and a little bit of nervousness with a tiny hint of fear. He was expecting her to kick his ass, or maybe kill him for accidentally seeing her in her state of undress. By the look on his face, he had taken his fill of her nearly naked body, she could make out he was a touch uncomfortable by the way he kept shifting from one foot to the other. When her eyes flicked over his still form she found the source of his fidgeting. 

As her eyes darted over his groin she caught a glimpse of the not so little bulge that was very evident in the tight blue pants. Now it was her turn to stare, her eyes glued to the spot as she watched him rock again and the bulge twitch slightly. The blush that had been starting to fade came back full force when she saw his obvious desire for her, this time making it all the way down her skin to included her breasts. One of them needed to put an end to this and break up to the tension that had reached fever pitch. She had two choices, one was to kick his ass for knocking and busting straight in, or second she could, she was lost for a second option. As her tongue unstuck itself from the roof of her mouth she moved it back and forth across her bottom lip she heard Jack groan as he watched her. This was passed forbidden territory, this was no Air Force officer land never mind no man's land. 

Sam's looked back up at Jack's face and saw his fists clenching and uncurling in what she knew to be an attempt to gain some control of his body. She was having the same problem, her nails digging in hard to her palms to deflect the attention from the slow burn that was building in her panties. When she licked her lips one final time she finally broke the silence.

“Sir.” The word being the only one in her brain that made it past her lips.

When Jack heard that one word his desire filled stupor was broken. His brain shot back in time to another place, another time, that one word reminding them both who they were. Things were so different then, so much easier when you had no memory of who you were and the limitations that you were bound to. He had blocked out the memories of what happened down there, the pain and hurt were too much knowing he may never get to be that person and do the things they did. Now seeing her naked and the word sir brought it all back. The colour of her skin under the orange lighting, the way he cradled her body close after they made love in the darkest corner of the power plant. How she fitted so well against him, the smell of her hair as she tucked her face into his neck and he kissed her temple. He wasn't sure who he was then, all he knew for sure was that the woman he held close, kissed and worship and loved was all that mattered. Keeping her safe was his main goal, keeping her safe and loving her. That was his sole purpose, the reason he got out that bunk in the morning. He had to look after her, keep her safe and always be there for her. He was a mix of two people then, Jack O’Neill and Jonas, yet they both loved the same woman. Looking at the woman not two feet away he wasn't sure who he saw, Sam Carter or Thera. She was one and the same to him, then and now. 

“Sam.” He croaked out, his mind deciding she was who he needed as he looked down at his boots and closed his eyes.

When Sam saw the effect saying sir had on Jack her heart nearly exploded. Suddenly she wasn't standing nearly naked in her bedroom, she was stood wearing plain white cotton underwear under orange lighting. The man opposite her stood with a black beanie on his head wearing dirty off brown coloured pants and jacket. He was Jonas and she was Thera, they were power plant works keeping their city going in an ice age. There was no Jack and Sam down there, no Air Force, no regrets. They had each other and that was enough, their love kept them going. She watched as the man she knew as both Jack and Jonas cycle through different emotions. From pain, regret, hurt, loss and isolation to love and finally acceptance. His eyes slowly lowered from hers and he closed them and he looked at the floor.

“Jack,” She whispered as she took a step closer and slowly raises her left hand.

Jack heard his name, his first name, and he looked up as he heard Sam move. She had taken a step closer, her left hand coming up and reaching for him. He wasn't sure if he could do it, reach out and accept the simple gesture being offered. He wanted to, he wanted to raise his hand and take her smaller one in his. Yet he also wanted to step forward and claim her like he had back on the plant, or as Jonas had claimed Thera. He saw Sam look at him with apprehension and uncertainty in her eyes, she was as lost as he was. He knew she was playing over the same events he was, she was also letting the memories seep back out of there locked fortress. He must have hesitated too long as Sam's head dropped and she started to lower her hand back to her side. He had blown it with his self-doubt and trepidation about how to play it. 

Sam was crushed, he had rejected her. She let her hand fall back to her side and lowered her head as the tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She hoped since they were both at the same point, on the same page, they could finally let some of the walls come down and let the other inside. How wrong had she been, he had turned her down and now she had nothing. She wanted to run, hide and cover her body up. What they're shared as Jonas and There was all she had left now. Maybe that was all he ever wanted, all he was attracted to. She couldn't stop the tears as they slowly made their way onto her nose and dripped off her nose, falling silently to the floor.

Jack saw the first tear drop from the end of her nose and he crumbled. Taking just one step he closed the gap between them and without saying a word he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sam's shoulders. He felt her tense as he held her tight, every part of her screaming to get away and run so he held her even tighter. He had her and he was not letting go. After what felt like hours she slowly started to relax and lean into him. He felt her whole body shake as the tears she had started to shed came thick and fast now. One of his arms stayed across her shoulder as the other made its way up and down her back, his fingers grazing her skin in what he hoped was comforting motions. He was never good with crying, especially crying women, yet this was Sam. His tough as nails, hard ass, kill a moving target going at lightning speed military 2IC who never let emotions show never mind cry. As she let the tears fall he felt her arms make their way from her sides and slowly move around his sides and up his back. He felt her hands make fists and clutch his shirt tightly, maybe her attempt to see if he was real or to make sure he didn't let go. He held her and let his head drop so his face was buried in her neck, his lips just brushing her skin as he breathed in and out. He would hold her as long she needed him to, he needed the contact as much as she did. His own insecurities nearly driving her away. 

Sam was shocked when she felt Jack's body impact with hers, his arms going around her back as he held her. She instantly tensed, unable to comprehend what he was doing and why. He didn't want her, why was he now holding her now? His grip got tighter as she stayed stiff and unmoving against him, she wanted to tell him to let go so she could move away and cover up. She had never felt so exposed, both physically and emotionally. When she realised he was not going to let go she found her body betraying her, feeling it give way and melt against him. She was losing the battle, his body was so warm and solid and so Jack. As she buried her face in his shirt she let her arms move around his waist and up his back, gripped his shirt afraid he would pull away and make a hasty retreat. When she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began she didn't hold back and the dam opened, her tears streaming down her face and meeting the soft material of Jack's shirt. She could feel him shift and thought he was going to pull away when she felt his breath against the skin of her neck, his hair catching her jaw. She had all she ever wanted holding her close, letting her bawl like a baby against his chest. 

They were both so caught up in the moment that they jumped apart when a loud knock was heard resounding through the house. They both looked sheepish when the noise was heard again.

“Pizza, I'll get it. You might get cold eating pizza like that, but answer the door and we can get it for free.” Smirking as he tried to add a little humour to the current tension. 

Sam gave him a small smile as she sniffed and ran a hand across her nose.

“Meet you in a second, eating pizza in my underwear was not on my to-do list tonight, even if it is the good stuff.” Trying to carry the humour on as she watched him turn and close the door to go answer the front door.

Things had gone from good to bad to somewhere weird very quickly. Was there a way to put it right as they ate supper? Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam dug around and pulled on a baggy and faded t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. She did contemplate a nice pair of jeans and blouse but went for comfort overlooking nice. When she considered she had just been stood in her underwear it was definitely an improvement. Stopping at the bathroom before heading to the lounge, she looked herself over in the mirror. Other than the red eyes and blotchy face she didn't look that bad. Splashing her face with water she rubbed a towel over it to dry before running her fingers through her hair. When she thought about the situations they had been in together she was sure Jack wouldn't mind how she looked. Opening the bathroom door she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she walked down the hall and meet Jack in the lounge. 

Jack turned and closed the bedroom door as he left Sam to get changed. Walking to the door he checked he was presentable before he yanked the door open and stared down the pizza delivery boy. The pizza boy smiled and looked at Jack before taking a step back and gulping. He passed the pizzas to Jack and left the bill attached to the top to save actually speaking to the big scary man in a uniform. Jack looked at the paper and while juggling the boxes in one hand he dug out his wallet with the other. After some amazing skill, Jack had paid the scrawny kid at the door and was shutting it and headed to the lounge. Putting the boxes on the coffee table he went to the kitchen to scoop up more beer and diet soda. Instead of picking the items up he came for he stood at the sink and looked out the window. He was drained, watching the woman you loved go through the wringer was enough to deal with without his own memories adding to the mix. Yet even as he stood looking out the window he knew he wouldn't change anything, he would always be there for her. Finally tearing himself away from the window he got the drinks and went to sit and wait for Sam to get ready.

Sam stepped into her lounge and found Jack sat with his feet back on the coffee table and an open pizza box on his lap, a beer bottle stuffed down between his thigh and the side of the couch. 

“Pull up a seat Carter, pizzas still warm.” As he waved the half a piece he was eating in the air before taking a bite. 

Sam sat down beside Jack and looked at the pizza box on the table and the one on his lap. Picking the box up from the table she shuffled back and lifted her feet up to rest on the table beside Jack's. When she was seated comfortable she opened the pizza box and smiled.

“Extra anchovies and thin crust.” Picking a piece up and looking at the man sat beside her.

“Yeah, that's what you like right?” Giving her a quizzical look as he took another bite of his deep pan, extra cheese and peppers pizza.

“Didn't know you took so much notice of how I had my pizza.” Licking the tomato from her fingertips.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat his pizza. The only sound in the house was a clock ticking somewhere in the kitchen and the odd rustle of a napkin as they both wiped the greasy cheese or tomato sauce from their fingers before taking a drink. They had spent many a meal both on and off-world in silence, either due to the fact there was nothing to talk about or the silence didn't need filling with ideal chat.

It was Jack who finished first, groaning as he went to sit up. 

“Maybe eating a full pizza was a bad idea.” Finally managing to sit up and place the empty box, used napkins and empty beer bottle on the table.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, more so when he turned to look at her. He was trying to do a Teal'c impression but failing miserably. Jack gave up when he saw she was laughing, she never bought his Teal'c eyebrow. Picking up the last beer bottle he brought through he flipped the lid and slumped back on the couch. He made sure he was close to Sam when he did it, his body aligning with hers from her shoulder all the way down to his feet. Taking a drink of his beer he moved his hand and let it rest on his thigh, his fingers splaying so the tips caught her leg. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why but it seemed right. After what had happened in the bedroom he and a feeling that the night was either going to get very interesting or it was going to go pear-shaped and their friendship would never be the same. 

Sam looked at the last piece of pizza in the box and moaned. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much food in one sitting, especially food that didn't look blue or wobble. Jack turned and look at her when he heard her moan, seeing the look on her face made him laugh. 

“Wow, you ate more than I thought you would. Last time I saw you eat that much was at my place last team night.” Reaching out to take the box and pass her his open beer. 

Taking the beer she took a few mouth fulls as Jack stacked her pizza box on top of his. She had the bottle at her lips when he turned and looked at her and she saw the look that passed over his face at the implications of how she looked. If he could have them thoughts then she would play along. Taking the rim of the bottle she opened her mouth slowly and wrapped her lips around it. The bottle was just resting on her lips, her eyes never moving from the man beside her. Jack's eyes went huge when he saw her slip the bottle into her mouth, he was fascinated as he watched her place with the bottle. Slowly she drew more of the bottle into her mouth, enough to cause Jack to groan but not too much so she couldn't drink. Tilting the bottle she took a drink then lowered it and withdrew it from her mouth, letting her lips pucker as she released it. Keeping the bottle in mid-air she ran her tongue over her lips making them instantly shine. She could see Jack's hands twitching as he moved them back and forth on his thighs, his pants gathering at the bulge in his groin. She held the bottle of beer out to him even though she knew he wasn't looking.

“You want this back?” Smirking as she looked at his now dark desire filled eyes. 

Jack's eyes never left hers as he quick as lightning reached out and snagged the bottle, his hand covering hers as he gripped it. Once he had a hold of the bottle he wasn't sure if he wanted to drink it, or throw it over his shoulder and pounce on the woman in front of him. So far in the space of an hour, she had had him on the brink of bursting out his own skin and making a mess in his underwear twice. He could justify the first time, she was near naked after all, but drinking from a beer bottle was another thing. When the hell had taking a swig of beer been so damn sexy? Instead of letting go of her hand or letting her pull away he brought their joined hand and the bottle to his mouth as he took a drink. He was deliberately a little sloppy, letting a few drops of the amber liquid slip past his lips and down the neck of the bottle. They both followed the liquid with their eyes till it stopped at Sam's finger. When Jack was sure Sam was watching he moved his hand a little and brought the bottle and Sam's hand to his mouth. 

He darted his tongue out and slowly licked his way down the bottle from the rim to where the amber liquid sat resting on her finger. Making sure he looked at her, he used his tongue to swipe across her finger and then back again, making sure his full tongue came in contact with her skin. Her reaction was instantaneous as she gave a throaty moan and her eyes slipped shut. Payback was mostly definitely fun, even if it caused his straining erection to throb even more. Giving her finger one last flick with his tongue he moved back and slowly lowered their hands. Lifting the bottle up out of her hand he placed it on the table and picked the T.V remote backup. 

When he sat back he saw Sam had opened her eyes and was looking at him. Holding the remote out to her he asked,

“How does this thing work? I tried before, that's why I came to find you when you were…..you know.” Looking her up and down as he spoke.

Sam took the remote and after pressing a few buttons the title song for The Simpsons could be heard coming from the T.V. Jack smiled and settled back on the couch, making sure he was flush against Sam again when he did. 

“Now I know why I love you,” Jack said as he became engrossed in his favourite tv show.

“Okay,” Sam mumbled not really listening as her eyes grew heavy. “Wait, what did you just say?” Her brain finally processing his words as she sat up and stared at him. 

Jack was oblivious to what he has said and slumped sideways when Sam sat up, his support gone. 

“What?” Looking at Sam as she gave him a very dangerous look.

“What did you just say to me?” Shifting so she sat on the edge of the couch looking at him.

“I said I……,” stopping when his brain worked out what he had said. “Carter, you know I meant it in a….. In a ... Not that type of way.” Trying to think fast and get himself out of the slip up he had made. 

“So I take it you normally tell women that as you sit eating pizza and watching T.V with them. Must be nice to have so many choices, do you have them queuing around the block Sir, or is it certain ones on certain nights?” Letting anger flow through her she hadn't known she had in her. 

“Carter, what the hell are you on about? I don't have time for one never mind different women. You're the only woman I spend time with, I have spent more time with you than I ever spent with Sara, and I married her. What is this all about Carter? It can't just be because of a simple slip of the tongue I just made. There is more going on than just that. Do you want me to leave? It's getting late and you were nearly asleep before.” Trying to save not only himself but her.

“You just don't get it, do you? You're a grown man who has left many a woman lusting after you on lots of different planets. Yet when it comes down to it you haven't got a clue do you.” Standing up and storming off towards the kitchen. 

Jack sat open-mouthed, he was lost. Things had just settled down and he had blown it again. Putting his feet on the floor he headed in the direction of the kitchen hoping to get to the bottom of the problem and maybe just maybe get her to forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wasn't sure if he should go after her or leave her for a bit to cool off. He was caught been self-perseverance and the woman he loved. He wasn't sure why he had said what he said about loving her. Yes, it was true but he hadn't meant to say it in such a flippant off the cuff way. When he said it he hadn't expected her to take it in the context she had. He knew the longer he left her would result in either more pain for him or for her. Putting the remote back on the coffee table he stood up and listened as varied joints cracked, his body didn't like too much movement this late at night. Since he had no idea where Sam had gone he started his search of the house room by room.

Sam stormed off, tears threatening to fall again. She wanted to get away in case they did, he had seen her cry once and that was enough for one day. Walking past the kitchen she stopped and looked between her bedroom and bathroom doors. Her bathroom door had a lock on but her bedroom had a bed to fling herself on. Her bed won out as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, the door closing over but not shutting completely. Walking to the window she looked out before turning and looking at her bed, yawning as she struggled to stay in control. First, she sat on the bed, then slid down and rolled on her front so she was stretched out. Pulling her pillow down she turned it horizontally and wrapped her arms around it, her face instantly buried in the edge of it. How could one man have such an effect on her? They had been through the mill and still came out standing, a bit battered and bruised, a little more wiser to how the other ticked, but never at this stage. She wasn't even sure if she knew what this stage was. He had come in and saw her nearly naked and things had plummeted out of control from there. She thought that if they ever got to the where one or the other was naked, or near enough, they would jump each other so fast there would earthquakes. That hadn't happened and now she was more confused than ever. Closing her eyes she let her mind go over the night's events to see if her brain could order the chaos.

Jack walked up the hallway and stopped at the bathroom, it was in complete darkness but that didn't mean a thing. Tapping on the door he turned the handle and cautiously pushed it open, not wanting to bath in in case she was behind it. When the door met no resistance he reached up and flicked the light, only to find the room empty. Turning the light off he stepped back into the hall and looked opposite at her bedroom door. This was a night of not only confusion but de-Ja-Vu. Stepping up to the door he knocked and rested his hand on the handle, he was about to push it open but paused.

“Carter, you in there?” Calling out so he could at least say he had knocked and spoken before entering. 

When he got no reply he took a deep breath and opened the door, the light from the hall shining into the room and lighting the figure lay on the bed. 

“Carter, you awake?” Watching as Sam's back rose and fell with her breathing. “I'm coming in.” Stepping completely inside the room but leaving the door open.

He could tell by the rise and fall of her back she wasn't asleep, her breathing to steady to be sleeping. Stepping close to the empty side of the bed he looked down at her and smiled, he couldn't help it. Her hair was all ruffled and he could only see half her face due to the pillow, yet what he could see was as beautiful as ever. 

“Carter, you gonna speak to me or have I got to use my famous Jack O’Neill charm on you?” Stopping at the bed and looking down as he saw her move.

“Jack O’Neill charm! I didn't realise you had any.” Cracking open one eye and half looking at him.

“Oh yeah, I have some.” Turning to sit on the bed and bring his legs up.

Moving a little he rested against the head of the bed next to Sam, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He knew if he didn't hold his own hands still he would touch her, or stroke her hair.

“Sam, look at me please.” Sliding down the bed so his face was level with hers.

When she didn't respond he moved a little bit closer and nudged her leg with his. When she didn't move he gave her another nudge as he shuffled even closer. Soon he was lying nearly tucked against her front, her face still buried in the pillow. 

“That's it, time for some charm.” Reaching out and resting one of his large hands on her waist. 

He kept his hand still waiting to see if Sam moved. She still didn't move, he would have to do it. 

“Last chance.” Shifting his hand just a little as he waited.

What he didn't see was the tiny slither Sam had opened her eyes so she could peek at him. She had felt him sit on the bed, then lie down beside her. When his hand came to rest on her waist she had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. She had no idea what his idea of charm was but if she kept still long enough she was going to find out. When his hand shifted slightly he offered her her last chance, she was not giving in. Soon she wished she had looked at him. 

As quick as lightning both Jack's hands were on her and he was tickling her relentlessly. She was giggling and squirming as he continued his assault on her waist and lower abdomen. The more she moved the more he moved. By the time Jack gave up and stopped ticketing her she was panting for breath, pinned under him by his strong well muscled thighs against hers. He didn't remove his hands instantly, resting them lightly on the skin that had been revealed at her waist. The problem was he couldn't keep them still, his thumbs moving a little as he stroked her smooth, silky skin just above her hips. He knew he was on thin ice, but tonight was a night for that. They both lay there, watching the other as Sam's breathing slowed a little yet Jack's becoming a little faster. 

Again the desire and sexual tension started to build between them. Sam's normally bright blue eyes grew cloudy and dark as her arousal grew. Jack's body was tense, his own reawakening arousal starting to show against his pants. 

“What are we doing here?” A heartbeat later adding “Sir,” on the end.

“Isn't it obvious? I am here to get you to look at me so I can apologise for letting my mouth work before my brain. You are here because you wouldn't look at me so I had to use my finely tuned skills to win you over.” Giving her his best smirk as he looked down at her. 

“Okay, you have that part but what about this bit?” Lifting her ass just so she could tilt her pelvis towards him.

As her groin bruised against his they both reacted, he groaned and his hands grip her waist a little tighter. Even though she initiated the move she was still caught off guard by the desire that coursed through her at the brief contact. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and sucking in her next breath. She had not expected that when she moved, her body was betraying her for the first time in a while. Slowly opening her eyes they instantly locked with his, another shuddering running straight to her core as he looked at her, desire shining through the deep chocolate brown of his eyes.

“I think we need to talk, Jack.” Her eyes never wavering as she used his name.

“Yeah.” Was all he mumbled, letting go of her waist and rolling off her to the empty side of the bed again. 

He stood up, pulling his pants at the front, trying to give his erection a little space. 

“Meet you in the kitchen, I gotta pee.” Quickly turning and heading out the bedroom. 

Sam lay still for a minute more, her body still burning where he had touched her. Sitting up she ran her sweaty palms along her pants legs and stood up. Walking out the bedroom she passed the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, they were going to need coffee for this conversation.

Jack stood in the bathroom, his hands gripping the rim of the sink. He was thinking of all the sights and sounds he had lived through, his mind trying to settle his emotions and gain some control of his hormonal driven body. He wanted to be back under control when he faced Sam again. After a few minutes, he felt his boxers becoming looser as his manhood went back to normal and he managed to look at his reflection. He was battered and battle-scarred but he knew something, so was she. He could list a handful of scars she had received under his command. Each one cut him deep, he took his leadership seriously, especially when it came to Sam. Finally able to stand up straight he moved over to the toilet and lifted the seat, he knew he could aim now and not hit walls. When he was done he flushed and replaced the lid, he knew women hated the whole up or down debate. After washing his hands and splashing his face, he dried them both and stepped out the bathroom into the hallway. It was time to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam made coffee and opened the fridge to get beer as well. She knew Jack was more of a beer man than coffee. Taking the beer bottles and her coffee cup into the lounge she put them on the coffee table and picked up the pizza boxes, the neat freak in her couldn't leave them. Taking them and dumping them in the trash she went and retrieved the empty bottles and other bits of rubbish leaving just the steaming coffee and two full beer bottles. Sitting down on the edge of the couch she found herself getting nervous. This conversation had been touched upon very lightly but never really opened up and aired. It was a taboo subject, forbidden by rank, regulation and protocol. Yet here they were, about to start a conversation about feelings that had been brushed over, hidden and ignored. She found she was wringing her hands in nervous anticipation, something she used to do while waiting for exam results. Picking the coffee cup he at least kept her hands still and gave them another focus. She was still sitting on the edge of the couch when she heard the bathroom door open and then close, Jack's footfalls resounding down the hall in the quiet house. She didn't look towards the entrance to the lounge as Jack entered, her head staying down as she focused her attention on the cup in her hands. She did see him out the corner of her eye as he stopped beside her and sat down, reaching out for a beer bottle and flicking the lid off. She stayed still as he made himself comfortable in the corner of her couch, bring one leg up and turning sideways to face her. He was ready, the question was was she?

Jack entered the lounge and saw Sam sitting on the edge of the couch, coffee cup held so tightly in her hands her knuckles were turning white. She didn't look up as he entered but he was sure she glanced his way when he got his beer and sat down, getting comfortable for what was sure to be one of the most interesting conversations he had ever had. No matter how many times he had pushed away how he felt, tried ignoring it, even tried to forget about it, it hadn't worked. Seeing her day in, day out, only made him feel more not less for her. He hated seeing her injured, battered, bruised and bleeding from a mission he was in charge off. He had to push the images aside that sprung to the front of his mind. Images of her limping, hanging on to her ribs after taking a beating, taking shallow breaths to try and not aggravate the broken and cracked bones. Images like that would not help when all he would want to do was pull her into his arms and protect her. He needed a clear mind to focus on what she was saying. Looking at Sam as he took a drink of his beer he saw she hadn't moved. It looked like it was his job to kick off and start the ball rolling.

“Sam, the cup isn't going to tell you what to say or talk for you. It's may help if you look at me when you, though. I like seeing your face when we talk.” Hoping the little bit on the end would make her look up, which it did. 

Sam heard Jack speak and she knew he was right. Coffee was brilliant as Daniel would ascertain to but it wouldn't help her talk. Shuffling back on the couch she mirrored Jack's position, one leg bent and tucked up as her back moulded into the corner of the couch. Finally, she looked up and saw Jack watching her. 

“So, where do we start?” Finally finding her voice before taking a sip of the now warm coffee. 

“Well most people start at the beginning, so how about we do.” Taking another drink of his beer and placing the bottle between his thighs. 

Sam smiled as her mind took her back to that fateful day, a smile tugging at her lips. My god, how much has she changed since then? The chip on her shoulder gone, her need to prove herself in the field and as a scientist also gone. She had walked into that room so full of herself, so head strong with a thirst to prove herself. 

“Do we have to remember the very first day? My god, I was an ass that day. I am surprised you didn't kick my butt back to Washington after my little speech.” Seeing Jack smirk as he recalled that day.

“How could I forgot that day. You stormed in with a chip on your shoulders so big I was surprised you fit through the door. Let's not forget your little speech, ‘Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside’.” Breaking into laughter as he saw Sam turn bright red and turn to bury her face in the couch. “You were sexy as hell and full of spunk, even if you were a scientist.” Still watching her as she slowly moved back out the cushion to face him again. 

“You definitely had a problem with scientists back then, didn't you. You were an arrogant, cocky bastard who got brought down a peg or two by Hammond. Your face was a picture when he pointed out I was smarter than you. Even Kawalsky had a snicker at that one.” Seeing Jack shake his head at the memory of being put in his place by George Hammond.

“We do need to remember that day as it was the start of everything, the start of what we have now, only we had no idea back then. That was the day Doctor, or should I say, Captain Samantha Carter blew into my life and changed it for the better. You have no idea how that mission back to Abydos changed my life. You know I only took the first mission after Charlie…,” stopping as he looked down at his hands and sitting forward to pick up his beer. 

“I know, I didn't find out till later on about Charlie. I can understand why you did it, you wanted a way out. What changed your mind when we all went to Abydos?” Asking him the first things she could think of to try and alleviate the tension that was hanging over him at the mention of his son. 

“I could give you the soldier speech and saving the world but at the end of the mission, it was you. You were the reason I stayed, you made me want to carry on.” Giving her a look that told her he was serious.

She knew he was never good at the big emotions thing, talking and sharing how he felt was a normal off limits subject. She knew how much it was costing him share how he felt back then. 

“Even though you were an ass there was just something about you I couldn't shake. When I saw you on Abydos, with Ska’ra, I saw another side to you. I saw the man and not the uniform. When Ska'ra was taken I saw how much it affected you, at the time I didn’t understand why. I swore to myself I would stand by you in your fight to find both him and Sha’re. I also wanted to show you not all scientists were geeks.” Laughing a little at her own admission.

“But you are a geek, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You're a geek, but you're so much more. When that Shavadai kid snatched and traded you I was mad as hell. We had made plans to come in and get you the next day but when we talked it over we were not so happily informed that the physco neanderthal who had you would partake in his newest purchase that night. My blood ran cold when he said that, I am sure my response was somewhere along the lines of ‘like hell, he will’. I knew you could take care of yourself but I wasn't taking any chance, no one was going to hurt you on my watch.” Jack closing his eyes as he played the events over in his mind. 

“Yeah, that was not how I expected to show you I could handle myself. At least I got rid of the bloody blue dress. It reminded me of Disney princess stories my mother read me as a kids.” Sitting forward and putting her cold coffee on the table. 

“That blue dress was something else. It showed an awful lot more of you than I had ever seen, especially around the cleavage.” His eyes darting to her now covered breasts. 

“What about the time I got a little drunk. Who knew some of them off-world drinks could be so potent.” Turning a little red at the memory.

“I got to see a lot more of you than I ever dreamed off that night. Fuelled many a fantasy that trip. Then again I was rather honoured that you chose me over the rest of the male population when we got infected.” His smile appearing again as he recalled being pinned under one very randy captain. 

“Coming from the person who got in a fight with Daniel over me in the control room.” seeing him frown when she shared with him the fact she knew. “Oh, I was told, nice to know I was so popular. On saying that Daniel was only looking out for me.” Seeing Jack squirm as she smiled at him. 

“Yes, but in my defence, you jumped me first so it was you who started it.” Trying to find a way to pass the blame. “Since we brought that up, I don't suppose you still have that little tank number do you?” His smile sparkling before he actually burst out laughing. 

“Yes Sir, I still have it. Want me to go get it so you can reminisce?” Watching as Jack squirmed a little and shifted so his pants moved from his groin, giving her a glimpse of his growing erection. 

“Sir!, Really! How about we use our given names only for the rest of this? Might not be as uncomfortable when I try to relive my,” shifting and stopping his sentence as he looked down at his groin. 

“I am sure I can manage that,” stopping when she realised how what she had just said sounded, her face flaming like the sun. “I didn't mean I could, well, you know, manage to, oh god shut up Sam.” Burying her face back in the cushions to hide her embarrassment. 

Jack couldn't help himself, he doubled over laughing. Yes, the thought of Sam helping him with his problem was very, very appealing causing his problem to swell a little more. When Sam dug herself a hole she dug it deep. 

Finally feeling herself de-flush, Sam sat back up and tried again.

“I can call you Jack on one condition, loose the Carter, it's Sam or even Samantha if you're feeling inclined.” Seeing Jack smirk as she said her full name.

Only her Dad called her Samantha, but more often than not it was Sam or Sammie. 

“I have no problem calling you Sam,” he said as he saw her shudder, “But I like Samantha even better, though.” This time watching as she visibly blushed at hearing her full name. 

Oh yes, he could see himself calling her Samantha a lot now, just to see that cute little flush to her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

“I think we need more coffee, or at least I do.” Standing up from the couch and looking down at Jack. 

Jack was still sitting there with a small smile from when he caught her blushing over using her first name. It wasn't so much him saying it, but the way he said it. She had heard her name said in many different ways, from school teachers calling it out, instructors shouting it out in the academy to a lover calling it in the throes of passion. Yet, when he said it she became a puddle of goo, all reduced to a single molecule. If he could tease her like that sitting on the couch she could only imagine what her name sounded like when he was making love to her. Giving herself a mental shake she picked her cup up and made her way to the kitchen. She needed a boost of caffeine to keep her awake to finish the conversation they had been having. Now Jack was talking she was not going to let him get away now. 

Jack watched as Sam stood up and exclaimed she was away for coffee, taking her half full cold cup with her. He had seen the way she looked at him when he said her full name, she liked it a lot. He knew it would be a hard habit to break, after so many years she was, and always would be Carter. It was a name that stuck from the beginning, a pet name of sorts. He and he alone called her it. He did notice she very rarely called him by his rank, it was mostly sir. He would have to ask her about that since they were talking about all things relating to their relationship. Finishing off the last of the beer bottle he had opened he stood up and followed Sam through to the kitchen, it was an excuse to not only watch her but he got to watch her ass as she walked up the hallway.

When he arrived in the kitchen Sam had already emptied the coffee pot and rinsed it out, placing it back under the machine. Instead of standing around Jack reached for the bag of coffee at the same time as Sam and their hands met on the top of the bag. They both froze, Jack's bigger hand resting on the top of Sam's. Sam could feel Jack's rough calloused fingertips and Palm resting on her now very warm hand. They looked at their hands before turning their heads and looking at each other. Jack gave his famous half a smile knowing Sam could never resist it. Sure enough, when she saw his face she smiled back the tension that had started to build slowly disappearing. Jack expected Sam to either remove her hand or pull it out so he had the coffee bag yet she didn't do either. Instead, she managed to turn her hand over and interlink her fingers with Jack's, their palms coming together flush as she tightened her grip. When Jack felt her grip hold and squeeze his hand his smile grew wider. Sam Carter was standing in her kitchen holding his hand. Slowly lifting their joined hands away from the coffee bag he brought them closer to him, in the process bringing Sam closer. He never spoke as he tugged Sam a little closer so he could bring their joined hands to his lips, stopping just short of his lips actually touching her hand. He made sure he had eye contact with her as he placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand, his lips lingering on her skin even after he had broken the kiss. It was a sweet and very intimate gesture, especially when he saw her blush a little and duck her head. He didn't move them till he felt Sam move her fingers as she took control of their hands and mirrored his movements. Soon she was kissing the back of his hand and it was his turn to smile, her lips feeling soft and warm against his skin. Lowering their hands they both stood smiling as Sam caught the goofy look on Jack's face.

“How about we finish making coffee and we can go reminisce some more about what brought us here?” Stroking her thumb over his hand.   
“Sounds like a plan,” Squeezing her hand before letting go. “As long as I can go pee first.” Jerking his head back before exiting the room and making his way to the bathroom.

Sam stood alone in the kitchen, leaving Jack sat on the couch. She was surprised how much Jack was actually talking, not just his one-worded responses or shoulder shrugs. Jack was more a man of action, showing how he felt instead was just his way. She had half expected him to follow her through and stand with her as made coffee. Rinsing out the coffee pot she put it back and caught movement out the corner of her eye. Sure enough there he stood, watching her just like he did when they sat side by side in the field. He stepped up beside her as she reached for the bag of coffee, at the exact same moment she did. Her hand was closer, so hers was the hand that settled on the bag, his covering hers. She froze and looked at Jack's hand, then up at Jack. He to was rooted to the spot, mesmerised by his hand covering her own. When he looked away he caught her gaze and smiled that smile that pulled at her heartstrings. As soon as she saw that smile she couldn't help but smile back, the tension in her arms and shoulders easing. She stood smiling at Jack like an idiot, her hand still under his. What would he do if she pulled away? Could she even manage to pull away? The simple answer was no, she didn't even have to think about it. Instead, she turned her hand and gripped his, lacing her fingers with his. When he felt her take his hand the smile he had grown wider, lighting up her kitchen. He looked like he had just won the lotto jackpot all to himself. She had no idea what to do now, but apparently, he did. She felt her hand being lifted and brought close to where Jack stood, tugging at her hand to step closer to him to save him stretching. She could feel his breath on the back of her hand as it hovered just short of his lips, goosebumps rising up and down her arms at the sensation. When his eyes locked with hers she felt his lips make contact with her skin, her smile growing. She ducked her head as she felt her face flush a little, more out of passion than actual embarrassment. Looking back up she saw and felt his lips still on her skin, so pulling their hands towards her she brought them to her lips and kissed his hands, watching as a huge goofy smile lit his face. As she lowered their hands back down she stroked the back of his hand and suggest they finish making coffee and continue the conversation they had started back on the couch.

Jack agreed as long as he got to use the bathroom first. She saw him exit and turned back to finish the task she had started before he interrupted. She checked to see if she had any beer left then remembered there was one left on the table in the lounge. Snagging another clean mug from the mug tree she made Jack coffee as well, his beer could be warm and he would still drink it. She heard the bathroom door close as she watched the coffee drip in the glass jug, the aroma slowly filling the kitchen as she inhaled deeply. She had just flicked the switch to warm and was about to pour the coffee into the cups when she heard the bathroom door open and close again, seconds later Jack appeared by her side still sporting a slightly silly grin. Making the coffee she slid his cup towards him and he picked it up, cradling it between both his big hands. Sam picked her's up and glanced around the kitchen, checking everything was clean and in order. 

“Come on neat freak, you have some secrets to share with me.” Smirking as he walked away and headed to the lounge. 

Sam followed behind him wondering just how many secrets both of them would give away before the sun came up.


End file.
